


【浩汉宇宙】事業跟哥我都要

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	1. Chapter 1

金曜漢打算當確定出道時，就要跟金宇碩告白。  
當直播結束、大家正在互相慶祝或互相勉勵、安慰時，他的眼神只跟著金宇碩到處道謝的身影移動著，他在尋找一個適當的機會。所以當金宇碩終於回頭對上金曜漢的視線時，金曜漢準備行動了。  
“曜漢啊，恭喜你。”金宇碩像往常般搭上金曜漢的肩給對方一個祝福的擁抱。  
“謝謝哥，也恭喜你。對了、宇碩哥，等下有事嗎？”  
“嗯、大概就是去慶功宴吧。有事嗎？”  
“有事想跟哥說。”  
“在這裡說吧。”  
“……。”  
“是不方便在這裡說的事？”  
“…對。”  
“那…”金宇碩回頭看了看經紀人，看經紀人哥還在跟其他公司的經紀人們說著客套話，“去練習室談？”  
“好。”  
“啊～從明天開始就要跟這間練習室告別了。”金宇碩盤腿坐在練習室的地板上，莫名有點感傷的摸摸地板，抬起頭看著坐在自己正前方的金曜漢，“要跟哥說什麼呢？神神秘秘的。”  
“哥，我希望哥可以認真的聽聽我的話。”金曜漢對著金宇碩的眼認真的說。  
“擔心出道後的事嗎？不用煩惱。曜漢什麼都做得很好，不是嗎？”金宇碩抬起手摸摸對面用著緊張的眼神看著自己的金曜漢。  
“不是這樣的，哥…其實，我…”金曜漢緊張的深吸一口氣，“我、我喜歡哥。”  
金宇碩愣了一秒才又彎起嘴角，拍拍金曜漢的肩膀，“哥也喜歡曜漢啊。”  
“不是的哥。”金曜漢拉起金宇碩僵在自己肩膀的手，“我說的是超過友情、兄弟情的感情。”  
金宇碩瞬間收掉臉上的笑容，將自己的手拉開，“說什麼不清醒的話。”  
“我不是、我是真的喜歡哥。從第一次看到哥就喜歡了，只是當時我沒想那麼多，一直以為對哥只是單純的崇拜。”金曜漢看著轉開頭不看自己的金宇碩緊張的抓著對方的肩，“可是越跟哥親近我就控制不了自己，想牽哥的手、想親吻哥，想對哥做超過這以上的事。”  
“說什麼不像樣的瘋話！”金宇碩抬起頭用著冷淡的眼神看著金曜漢，甩開抓著自己的手“你現在是清醒的嗎？不知道現在什麼才是更重要的？”  
“哥…。”看著平常對自己總是和顏悅色的哥哥突然冷下臉甩開自己的手，金曜漢不安的抓住對方的手腕，“哥對我很重要，假如不是哥總是為我打氣，我可能沒辦法撐住這麼辛苦的訓練。”  
“不，我對你做得跟我對其他人做得一樣。”金宇碩沒有情緒的眼神看著金曜漢。  
“即使是這樣也沒關係，我還是喜歡哥。”金曜漢像是在乞求般拉著金宇碩的手腕。  
“我就當作是你年紀還小，還不清楚想要的是什麼。”金宇碩抓抓頭髮，嘆了口氣，“現在這個時刻，你最重要的事情是發展你的事業，你才二十歲，只是因為賀爾蒙的關係讓你一時昏了頭。”金宇碩勉強的彎彎嘴角，恢復著知心哥哥的形象，“你冷靜分析看看，事業跟愛情哪個對現在的你來說才是最重要的？”  
“哥，我二十歲了，是個成年人了。”金曜漢緊抓著金宇碩，“小孩子才做選擇，成年人兩個都要。”  
“跟你說不通，算了。”金宇碩甩開握著自己手腕的手，轉身就要離開。  
“哥，拜託！”金曜漢著急的拉著金宇碩將對方壓在牆上，“拜託不要就這樣走了。”  
“還想要我怎麼樣？”金宇碩忍住想推開金曜漢的情緒，抬起頭逼自己用著冷淡的表情看著對方。  
“哥就說清楚，對我到底是怎樣的感情。要拒絕我也讓我心碎的清楚些。”  
“對你跟對其他人一樣。”金宇碩低下頭看著自己跟金曜漢地板上交纏著的影子。  
“哥騙人。”  
“你憑什麼說我騙人！”  
“假如哥真的想拒絕我，那為什麼不抬頭看著我。”  
“……。”  
“哥…連一點點喜歡都不願意嗎？一點點也可以的，只要哥願意看看我，看看曜漢吧。”金曜漢看著始終低著頭金宇碩，輕輕的親親金宇碩的頭頂。  
金宇碩再次抬起頭，眼神裡充滿著冷酷，“我對你一點都沒有感覺。”金宇碩推開金曜漢緊抓著自己肩膀的手，“夠清楚了嗎？”  
“哥…”金曜漢低頭看著自己被甩開的手，不敢再看金宇碩那毫無情緒的眼神，那個原本會用著溫柔的視線看著自己、為自己打氣的哥哥，眼裡的冰霜像要把自己冰凍般的冷。  
“我從沒對你有任何特別的，你自己自作多情吧。”  
金宇碩本來總是帶著笑意的溫柔的嗓音，怎麼可以變得讓人這麼的心碎。  
“節目結束後有一段休息的時間，這段時間你再好好想清楚，究竟是你的未來重要還是無聊的情愛重要。”  
金曜漢努力忍著想哭的情緒，但還是不小心掉下眼淚，用手背擦去眼淚，想反駁這不是無聊的情愛，卻因哽咽而沒說出口。在宣佈一位時流的眼淚有多快樂、多期待，現在流的眼淚就有多心碎。而金宇碩也只是靠在牆邊，冷著臉看著金曜漢。原本會在自己哭泣時帶著笑意擁抱自己、安撫般揉揉自己的後頸、說著“我們曜漢怎麼哭了呢？。”的哥哥，明明就在自己伸出手就能觸碰的地方，但卻感覺越來越遠。  
“宇碩！金宇碩！”走廊上傳來經紀人的叫喊聲，金宇碩像是鬆了口氣，抓抓自己的頭髮。  
“我要走了。”  
“哥……。”金曜漢緊張的抓著自己的衣角。  
“這段時間好好整理自己的感情，不要再想那些無聊的事了。”金宇碩說完便轉身開門走出了練習室，一句再見也不說。  
“哥、等下。”金曜漢很害怕今晚假如就這樣結束，以後是不是再也沒辦法抓住那個對自己溫柔的哥哥。  
金宇碩的腳步頓了下，沒有回頭，“拋下無聊的感情，不要再想了。”

其實寫到兔子擦眼淚時很想寫用領帶擦眼淚（底迪真的好可愛😂），但理智告訴我，這不是沙雕劇情。


	2. Chapter 2

金耀漢沒有想過休息的時間會那麼難熬。

明明當初在PDX當練習生時每天都希望可以有多一點的睡眠、多一點休息的時間，可是現在卻無所事事的令人不安。雖然公司每天還是會安排舞蹈或歌唱的練習，但只要一休息金耀漢就忍不住拿起手機想看看傳出去的訊息是否收到那個人的回應、播出去的電話是否有回電，可是每次的滿懷期待都落空了。金宇碩就像突然消失一樣，從不回電﹑也從不回訊息，但金耀漢還是期待哪天被已讀的訊息會收到回應。

新公司為了好管理新團體，在公司附近租了個不錯的公寓當作宿舍，而明天就要搬進新公司提供的宿舍了，雖然很期待看到金宇碩，但金耀漢卻突然變得害怕，明天看見的金宇碩會是怎麼樣的？經過那天，他還會溫柔的笑著嗎？還是避著他？

所以搬進宿舍的那天金耀漢故意拖延著入住的時間。因為害怕而逃避，他本不是這樣的人，卻因為愛情而變得渺小。直到拖到了晚上十點多，經紀人說著耀漢啊，哥也有自己的生活時，他才慢吞吞地收拾自己的後背包坐上了公司的保母車前往宿舍。

從保母車搬下自己的行李，搭上公寓電梯時，金耀漢突然很想逃跑。他很害怕看到冷冷看著他的金宇碩的眼神，就像是他在他面前什麼都不是。

站在公寓的門口，聽見從今後的隊友們從門後傳來的笑聲，金耀漢突然很想抽根菸，雖然他不曾抽過，但他突然好像可以理解為什麼有些人在緊張時想抽根菸的慾望，像是要藉著尼古丁來麻痺一些感官之類的。

金曜漢思考著要不要去樓下的便利商店待著？他實在太不安，拿著鑰匙的右手輕輕的顫抖著。這時門卻開了。

“曜漢？到了怎麼不進來呢？”韓勝宇正想去買個冷飲，一開門就看見金曜漢站在門前發呆。

“啊、哥，我正要開門。”金曜漢傻傻的笑著，拿著鑰匙的手搔搔自己的脖子。

“快進來吧。”

“好的。”

一進門金曜漢就聽見自己的心跳加速的聲音，他每天想著、念著的人就坐在客廳的沙發上跟其他隊友們大聲笑著聊著天。

“啊！我們Center xi來了啊！”最先發現到金曜漢的是曹承衍，還是像之前般的過度熱情的第一個衝過來抱住金曜漢，像是怕其他人沒發現的高聲說著。

“哥、這稱呼讓人很有負擔啊！”金曜漢苦著臉假裝委屈的扁著嘴，轉過頭不小心就跟坐在沙發上的金宇碩對視了。

怦怦、怦怦。金曜漢聽見自己不安的心跳聲。觀察著金宇碩的表情，對方彎起嘴角向金曜漢笑著。

“曜漢啊，這麼晚才到是被公司壓榨了嗎？”金宇碩走了過來拍拍金曜漢的肩膀。

金曜漢緊張的心情一瞬間就消失了，有點開心又有點委屈的叫著“宇碩哥…。”

“嗯？我們曜漢又在撒嬌啦？”金宇碩的手撫上金曜漢的後腦勺。

“還不是因為哥…”金曜漢藉機抱著金宇碩，金宇碩也像往常一樣的捏捏他的後頸。

“知道啦，曜漢小朋友。”

金宇碩像往常般笑著看著他，金曜漢心想真是太好了。

接下來就是談談大家的近況，大家一邊開心的笑著聊天，偶爾也會吐嘈公司對自己的態度變好了。金曜漢沒注意聽其他人的話，他看著金宇碩的笑容，這麼多天的不安就像被治癒了一樣。

後來要分房間時，不知道是刻意安排還是運氣好，勝宇哥看了金曜漢一眼又轉過頭看著金宇碩，“你跟曜漢一間，可以吧？”

金曜漢聽見後感覺整個心臟都要跳出來了，他緊張的看著金宇碩，但金宇碩就只是愣了下，笑著對韓勝宇說“可以。”

看著金曜漢把行李都搬進房間後，金宇碩拿著換洗衣物，“哥先洗了。”便進了浴室。

金曜漢坐在自己的單人床上發呆，等到金宇碩洗漱完畢想說些什麼，金宇碩卻只是跟金曜漢說著“哥累了，先睡了，你洗好後也早點休息。”

金曜漢只好乖乖聽哥哥的話先去洗澡，畢竟是自己喜歡的人，為了讓對方開心金曜漢都會去做。

所以當金曜漢洗完後出浴室時是漆黑的一片，只剩微弱的月光透過窗照在金宇碩背對著他躺著休息的背影。

金曜漢其實還是很不安，他想跟金宇碩聊聊那天的事，他想知道金宇碩現在的想法。所以搖搖金宇碩的肩，“宇碩哥。”

金宇碩翻過身像是根本沒睡般的看著他，像是那天在練習室般的冷冷的語氣、沒有任何情緒的眼神看著金曜漢。

“不是叫你拋下不必要的感情了嗎？”

莫名喜歡哭哭兔跟酷酷魚


	3. Chapter 3

搬進宿舍已經有將近半個月的時間了，忙碌的Xone的活動行程讓大家都累得有些力不從心，但是也加深了隊友們之間的情誼，除了……金曜漢跟金宇碩。

在公開場合上雖然金宇碩還是會溫柔的笑著看著自己，跟著自己一起玩鬧，在被主持人cue到時也會笑著跟自己肢體接觸著，但只要一搭上保母車被，安排坐在自己身邊的哥哥就會像是不想對他多做回應似的閉上眼休息。

“宇碩哥好像變更瘦了。”金曜漢在大家都聚在宿舍客廳吃著夜宵、偷偷吐嘈著公司時小心翼翼的搭著話。

“啊…大概是天氣太熱了，胃口不太好。”金宇碩摸摸自己凹陷的臉頰。

“呀！胃口不好昨晚睡前還偷吃了我兩包泡麵！”曹承衍高聲的抱怨。

“宇碩哥前天還去吃了炸豬排…”南到賢小聲的打小報告，“…沒有叫我。”

“呀、你們看看我的身材啊！吃的多也不長肉。”金宇碩摸摸自己的腹肌，彎起一邊嘴角挑釁的笑著。

坐在一旁本來開開心心準備吃第二碗泡麵的孫東杓突然放下了筷子，“不吃了！”

“東杓還在長身體多吃一點沒關係的。”韓勝宇好笑的看著扁著嘴的孫東杓，摸摸他的頭安撫著。

金曜漢看著金宇碩跟大家打鬧著，就希望時間可以停在這一刻。只要大家聚在一起，哥就不會冷著臉，像當初那個溫柔的哥哥從沒離開過。但、終究還是到了該回房休息的時間，把客廳整理乾淨就是忙內的事情，南到賢苦著臉一臉委屈的抱怨“我不要當忙內。”。金曜漢看著收拾好自己食物包裝殘骸的金宇碩拍拍南到賢的屁股，“早出生早享受啊！大哥Line回房間啦。”說完還學著電視劇上惡人的笑聲哈哈哈哈的走回房間。

金曜漢幫忙南到賢整理完後才慢吞吞的走回房間。開門又是一片漆黑，金宇碩已經睡了，又是背對著金曜漢的床的姿勢，金曜漢躺上自己的床看著哥哥的背影，委屈的又想哭了。

好幾次在房間裡想趁著獨處的時候跟金宇碩搭話，金宇碩只是抬頭面無表情的看金曜漢一眼，像是不想跟他有任何交流的戴上耳機玩手機。

金曜漢不知道這樣的日子還要多久，他覺得自己快要瘋了，卻還是下意識的關注著金宇碩，哥開心就好，自己一個人辛苦就好了，一個人也可以的。

臨近回歸時期Xone的行程更滿了，跑通告還要擠出時間來錄出道曲、練習舞步，忙碌的讓人抓狂。金曜漢覺得這樣也很好，至少忙碌就不會一直想著無聊的情愛…啊、他也認為那是無聊的了嗎？金曜漢苦笑著搖搖頭。

“宇碩還沒回來？”韓勝宇打開房門看著躺在床上

玩著手機的金曜漢。

“啊…可能還在公司練習室。”金曜漢坐起身，抓抓頭髮。

“這孩子是要把自己累壞啊。”韓勝宇無奈的搖搖頭，“曜漢，去帶他回來吧。”

“是的，哥。”

金曜漢站在公司的練習室門外聽著門內放著的Xone出道曲發著呆。雖然是不同的練習室、不同的時間，但金曜漢卻想起那天金宇碩離開時的背影。強打起精神彎起嘴角，用著微微顫抖的手推開練習室的門。

門內一片黑暗，沒有開燈。金曜漢慌張的看看四周發現金宇碩正閉著眼躺在練習室的地板上，“哥？”

“…曜漢？”

“哥怎麼不開燈在這裡躺著呢？睡著了嗎？”金曜漢裝作若無其事的笑著。

“…在想些事情。”金宇碩轉過頭看著蹲在自己身旁的金曜漢，“哥是不是很壞？”

“說什麼呢哥。”金曜漢低下頭安撫的摸摸金宇碩的頭，“哥很好。”，看著金宇碩看著自己的雙眼，水汪汪的像是藏著淚水。

“……”

“哥，回去休息吧。”金曜漢轉開視線低著頭拉起金宇碩的手讓對方能起身，可金宇碩像是不想動的躺著，雙眼直盯著金曜漢。

“…要做嗎？”

“哥？”金曜漢不可置信的抬頭對上金宇碩的眼。

“金曜漢，你要做嗎？”

做學校作業而已，不要pb我😭😭😭😭


	4. Chapter 4

金曜漢被推倒在地時腦中還是一片空白，只感覺到金宇碩溫熱的唇貼上了自己的，放在自己肩上的手還隱隱的顫抖著。金曜漢的將手撫上金宇碩的後頸下意識的加深了吻，懇切的親吻著。

分開時雙方的唇都有些許的紅腫，金曜漢看著金宇碩掛著淚水的臉頰，親吻去他的淚。

“哥為什麼哭？不要哭好嗎？”

“我也可以得到愛嗎？可以接受嗎？”金宇碩眨眨漂亮的眼睛，又掉了滴淚。

“哥當然可以。”金曜漢心疼的親親金宇碩的額頭，用拇指擦去哥哥的淚，“哥那麼好，應該要得到更多的愛。哥是應該被愛著、被呵護著的人。”

昨天傍晚，金曜漢跟著拿著手機搜尋後說著“這附近有一家超好吃的炸雞。”的曹承衍出門去買外賣。韓勝宇特別進了房間找金宇碩談話。

“宇碩，最近跟曜漢之間發生了什麼嗎？吵架了？”韓勝宇摸摸金宇碩窩在被單裡的頭，溫柔的說著。

“沒有，怎麼這麼說呢哥？”金宇碩坐起身，表情略微不自然的笑笑。

“委屈的狗狗眼視線很難不去注意呢！本來以為只是因為太累而顯得委屈，但發現曜漢的視線總是關注著你。”

“真的沒事的哥，可能是想家人吧。那天東杓不也哭哭啼啼的敲了哥的房門說想家嗎？”

“你這孩子真的很愛頂嘴。”

“嘿嘿。”

“你已經等了很久了。”韓勝宇心疼的揉揉金宇碩的臉，“可以試著去接受愛了。”

“我、可以嗎？”金宇碩揉揉自己發酸的雙眼，“其實我很不安，再次重新出發的機會讓我既期待又害怕。”勉強彎起嘴角。

“我懂，但你已經證明了自己可以得到更多的愛了，那是你應得的。你的努力大家都看得見，無須過度害怕。”韓勝宇溫柔的看著金宇碩拼命忍住眼淚不讓眼淚落下的抬起頭看著天花板，“哭也是可以的。”

“我不會再哭了。”金宇碩咬咬下唇，“我要把我應得的拿回來。”

兩人突如其來的慾火被點燃，什麼都沒準備的金曜漢只能用金宇碩平常放在背包裡的護手霜笨拙的幫金宇碩做擴張，金宇碩卻帶著哭腔的一次又一次的說著“可以了，快點進來。”

當金曜漢頂進金宇碩身體時，聽見的是帶著哽咽的呻吟。

“哥、痛嗎？”金曜漢心疼的親親哥哥漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在上面留下一個個吻。

“沒關係的，你快點。”金宇碩跪趴在地板上，雙手無力的擺在兩旁，“快點。”

其實想要溫柔點的，但金曜漢無法控制自己對金宇碩的慾望，深深的頂進哥哥的身體，心裡想著慢一點，卻抵不過身下人甜膩的呻吟聲，哥哥舒服的叫著自己的名字，叫自己快一點、深一點、再用力一點。

金宇碩的呻吟突然變了個調，用力的喘息聲傳入金曜漢的耳裡，“曜漢，慢、慢一點。”，金宇碩像是被逼進高潮的全身顫抖著。感受著內壁的突然緊縮，金曜漢差一點就要射入哥哥的身體裡。

“哥、哥也跟我一樣舒服嗎？”

“舒服。”

“想看著哥哥的臉，射進哥哥的身體裡。”說著金曜漢就著插入的狀態，抓著哥哥過度纖細的腿轉過身。

“啊！”金宇碩被迫就這樣射在金曜漢的腹肌上。

“哥好漂亮。”金曜漢看著金宇碩因高潮而失焦的雙眼，吻去哥哥臉上的淚痕，“那、我繼續了哥。”，一邊吻著金宇碩一邊快速的在金宇碩的身體衝撞著。

“啊、哥我快…。”金曜漢皺起眉頭，忍住快感。

“曜漢，全部給哥，全部都給我。”金宇碩雙手環上金曜漢的頸肩，雙腿夾著金曜漢的腰像是無意識的說著。

“哥、哥要的都給你…”

金曜漢跟金宇碩兩人小心翼翼的轉開宿舍的門，發現韓勝宇躺在客廳的沙發上。金宇碩看著金曜漢轉過頭看著他舉起手指做出“噓！”的動作，笑笑的點點頭。兩人像個瞞著老師談戀愛的學生，偷偷地走進房間。

“哥…可以抱著你睡嗎？”金曜漢看著金宇碩一臉睏意的鑽進自己的被窩，蹲在床邊用雙手捧在臉頰旁撒嬌的說著。

“曜漢是大孩子了，要自己睡。”金宇碩笑瞇了眼，舉起手指在金曜漢臉前搖搖。

“不要！就要跟哥一起睡！”金曜漢耍賴的擠上金宇碩的床，緊緊抱著對方。

金宇碩抓抓金曜漢的後頸，“那麼喜歡哥啊？嗯？”親親金曜漢笑得傻氣的唇。

“比哥認為的還要喜歡。”

“哥也是。”

“…也是什麼？”金曜漢雙眼發亮，期待的看著金宇碩。

“哥也很喜歡……”看向金曜漢的眼裡，“很喜歡自己。”，惡作劇成功。

“哥……”

“傻子，睡了。”金宇碩轉過身背對著金曜漢。

“哥……”

“……喜歡你。”

“和好了？”韓勝宇看著金宇碩跟金曜漢坐在沙發上，明明是三人座卻搞得像是單人椅般，兩雙手勾來勾去，兩雙腳還在那糾纏不清的。

“比和好還更好！”金曜漢大聲的說著，一臉驕傲，說完還在金宇碩臉上偷親一下。

“啊唔！”坐在對面的孫東杓嫌棄的叫了聲。

“呀！金曜漢！叫你別在小孩子面前這樣。”韓勝宇趕緊擋住孫東杓的眼。

“就要！”又偷親一口。

“宇碩啊！你也管管他啊！”

“嘿嘿。”

“曜漢啊。”

“嗯？”

“不愧是體育生，體力很好呢！我們曜漢。”

“啊哥…又在說什麼了（害羞）”

“晚上練習室見？”

“好的哥（超大聲）！”

超短番外

“宇碩？曜漢？去哪了？”  
“好像去練習室了。”  
“這兩個孩子想把身體搞🔞壞啊。”


End file.
